together
by sesshoxoxochick
Summary: Just another love story about Inuyasha and Kagome being all mushy and sweet, i don't really like dramatic stories so yeah ... be warned there will be swearing:: minor limes::oh! i won't post another chapter unless someone tell's me tooooo xDD


_**Don't own Inuyasha... blah blah blah blah yada yada yada yada **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

It was a bright sunny day where Kagome was, which was at a beach. She was currently layding down on her blanket getting a nice tan. Her best friend Sango was right next to her nodding her head to the beat of the music she had in her ipod. Both of them where just Relaxing, wearing their tiny bikini's. While both their boyfriend's where down at the water doing whatever they where doing.

Sango stopped nodding to the music and took out one of her head phones "He kag's, its almost 1 year eh? what you guys have planned?" Kagome sat up on her elbows and lifter her shades to the top of her head "I don't really know.. I think Inuyasha has something planned thought.. what about you and Miroku? what do you guys have planned?" Sango shrugged and got completely up stretching, she was wearing a black 2 piece stringy bikini with white slower prints on it. Kagome was wearing something similar but hers where red instead of black. "Probably over night.. you know how it is" Sango said, then winked. Kagome just laughed and threw sand on her leg.

They where both laughing when 2 guy's ((cocky looking)) came up to them. The one in blue trunks spoke first "Hey there girls, what are you 2 up to by yourselves at a beach?" Sango rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. kagome stood up and dusted herself, looking at them in that are-you-kidding-me kind of way. Sango spoke "excuse me? one.. we don't know you freaks && two.. were not alone" The boy with Green trank's laughed "fiesty are we? I like that in a girl, why don't you girls just come with us for a litle ... fun" The other boy smirked with him. Both girl's turned wide eyes, that these guys where so straigh forwards "You guys better leave, or we WILL call our boyfriends to kick you guys's asses" Kagome said. They laughed and flexed their muscles, the girls rolled their eyes, as one of them spoke "Like they can handle both of us. "

The out of no where Inuyasha appeared behind Kagome, And Miroku behind SAngo. Both boy's where wet from the ocean, and their muscled where showing.. without flexing. Inuyasha smirked "actually we can handle you 2, so why don't you back the fuck of and get out of my site before i do beat your ass up" The 2 boy's eyes widen and they left quickly while sango and kagome just laughed. "you guys are so weird" Kagome said turning to face Inuyasha, while Sango faced miroku, she tiptoed and gave inuyasha a light peck on the lips "but i still love you" Miroku spoke "Yea, don't get too comfortable there, we still gotta pack" They laughed and packed all their things into Inuyasha's truck.

Miroku and Sango sat in the back with all the other stuff while Kagome Inuyasha where inside. Inuyasha started the car and backed out of the parking lot heading home. On their ride there, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who was still in her bikini, he reached back ad dug through his bag. and threw her one of his shirts still concentrating on the road. "Better cover up... If Sess sees you in just that he's gonna have a bitch fit" Kagome laughed while putting it on "And what about you? Your not gonna wear a whirt? "Inu switched gears and shrugged "doesn't matter, where going my house first anyways, gotta drop the stuff. And Miroku's car's there anyways" SHe nodded in understanding then said "well, what we going to do when we get there?" Uh.. off load.. then shower.. you going home today or what? sleeping over again?" She made a thinking face but then shook her head "nahh... theres more things to do at your house then in mine.." She said then showed tongue.

Inuyasha chuckled and made this wide turn into a big gate. the guard automatically recognized the vehicle and the people inside,so he opened the gate. Inuyasha drove in and greeted the guard, he drove more in and parked the truck in front of the front door, which lead to his house, which was a mansion.

Inuyasha Takahashi is one of the richest teen's in the world. He's part of thee 'Takahashi family' which owns ALOT... literally..Inuyasha's dad owns a big car company, His mom, izaiyou is an executive for a major hotel, and Sesshomaru, his brother is a doctor. A doctor that majored in ever ability .. he can do anything heal anything. Inuyash'a himself works part time with his dad because he still goes to school.

Inuyasha turned off the car and got out Kagome followed after him. She noticed that sango was wearing miroku's shirt "cold sango?" Sango laughed at what kagome was wearing "cold kagome?" Both girls laughed as they went into the house. Inuyasha yelled as he unloaded the stuff "Yea! thanks for the help girls" They laughed again and yelles out a "your welcome" before they completely entered. "I'm gonng go help them out.. you know how they get later on saying how we 'owe them' " she said rolling her eyes. Kagome nodded and laughed but continued on her way to Inuyasha's room.

While she was walking she thought ' why does his house have to be so freakn big?' she looked around for something/someone, spotted it, rand and jumped on his back. He was surprised by the impact, but regained his compusure quickly. "Kagome.." he warned. she laughed but moved more up because he wasn't holding her up "sesshomaru.." She warned playfully back. " He sighed and turned around, walking towards his brothers room. "So whats up with you today fluff?" Kagome asked trying to get comfortable again. He rolled his eyes at the nickname, and put his arms around her legs putting more of her weight on him, but making her more comfortable "Didn't do much today, No accident's, No prenancy's, Just the usual sick and old people today" "ooo.. ok... so that mean's rin with with you today? Sesshomaru shook his head starting to climb the stairs "went with the mother today, she was off" She nodded in understanding, and he continued on his way.

Kagome noticed that they where there so she jumped off and kissed him on the cheek. "thanks fluffster, don't know what i'd do without ya" He rolled his eyes again "you'd probably die of lazyness" She showed tongue then went into the room, while he went back to what he was doing ((laughing to himself))

Sesshomaru and Kagome are close, really close. They've known each other for a long time now., because He used to watch her while her parents and his parents where in meetings' He never had to watch Inuyasha because... he just didn't, he's not close to his brother.. obviously...The only thing they have in common is their 'blood'

Kagome opened the door's to Inuyash'a room and went straight to the bathroom. The one thing she loved about Inu's room was his bathroom.. it was HUGE .. really huge.. its practically the size of another bed room. She stripped her clothes/bathing suit and got into his shower. While she was showering she heard someone come into the bedroom, she didn't think mch of it because she knew it was Inuyasha already. She was for sure for sure when she heard him say "So fast to get into the shower kag's "She laughed "duhh.. you know how much i love your shower inu... besides.. im all sticky from the beach"


End file.
